In LTE (Long Term Evolution) Release-8/9, a radio base station eNB is configured to bar origination of an emergency call, a signaling call and a normal packet switching (PS) call respectively by transmitting “ac-BarringForEmergency”, “ac-BarringForMO-Signalling”, and “ac-BarringForMO-Data” through an SIB (System Information Block) 2.